User blog:Thrycius/Short Skit 1
“I'M ALIVE” Thrycius shouted as he jumped out of a huge mountain of games. “Oh, that's where you were. What have you been doing, anyway?” Sarui asked, glaring at the bard. “Playing games all day every day.” Thrycius said, posing. “Games can get pretty addicting, but it also kills all my free time from all things I'm supposed to be doing. Like watching anime.” “Watching anime isn't supposed to be one of the things you're supposed to be doing!” Sarui retorted, smacking the bard upside the head—and knocking him over in the process. “So, will you you be writing our story again?” Zheiro asked. He was feeling a little lonely, having been tossed into the corner for over half a year now, and nearly completely forgotten. “I still have yet to master the art of sculpting moonlight.” “What are you talking about, Zheiro?” Thrycius asked, getting back up, rubbing his head. “I've always been working on it. I've already reading 5 chapters ahead of what's already been posted.” “So why haven't you posted them yet?” Sarui asked, crossing her arms. “If you don't give me a satisfactory answer...” “Now, now,” Zheiro said, trying to calm Sarui down. “Let's hear his answer first, shall we?” “Well,” Thrycius said, hesitating. “It's because my proofreader was being lazy.” “You have a proofreader?” Sarui asked incredulously. “Do you even need one? I thought you were the self-proclaimed world's greatest bard, so why would you even have a proofreader?” “I'll have you know that writing and proofreading are two different things,” Thrycius happily protested. “A bard like me, who doubles as a writer, is someone who simply writes the story. On the other hand, a proofreader checks for minor errors like misspellings, punctuation, the occasional typo—that kind of thing. And even that is different from an editor, who reviews what is written with the intent to improve the flow and overall quality of the writing. As the world's greatest bard, I have no need of an editor, but I can still make the occasional typo or misspelling—and that is where the proofreader comes in.” “I was under the impression that the world's greatest bard wouldn't even need a proofreader, never mind an editor,” Sarui grumbled. “I'm not asking for anyone's assistance when I make my paintings.” “And I'm not asking for anyone's assistance when I write or tell my stories,” Thrycius said with a laugh. “Okay, so now that's cleared up,” Zheiro said, “Can we get back to our story now? Or will you will be wasting our time with short skits like this?” “Probably both,” Thrycius grinned. “Short skits whenever I feel like it, and as for the main story—that'll be updated Soon™.” “THAT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!” Sarui roared, smacking Thrycius over the head again and sending him tumbling down agan. Watching the antics of his two companions, Zheiro could only sigh in exasperation, bringing a hand up to his face. “And thus ends this short skit,” Thrycius yelled from the floor. “Hope to see you all again soon!” "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" ---- AN: idk. Wrote this entire thing in like 20 mins lol I might continue to do these short skits, and if I do I can include other characters including those from the game, so if you have requests go ahead and ask an I might do them. lol Anyway, off I go—SAYANORAAAAAAAAA *explodes* Category:Blog posts